Toda Tuya
by SanversGirl
Summary: [ 18] Korra y Asami confiesan su amor y exploran su relación. Fanfic erótico, lemon. (Soy consciente de las geniales historias Korrasami que hay, así que me pareció que podría hacer algo donde no hubiera mucha trama y solo para pasar un buen rato.)
1. Chapter 1

Toda tuya.

Capítulo 1 - Primera vez

Korra y Asami habían confesado su amor hacía varias semanas. Ambas habían estado esperando para el momento perfecto, para estar a solas y dejar que sus cuerpos, sus ojos, sus manos y sus labios hicieran todas las descripciones posibles que sus palabras eran incapaces de hacer. Habían pasado las horas besándose de todas las maneras imaginables, en diferentes puntos de la mansión Sato pero cada vez las dos llegaban a una especie de mutuo acuerdo en el que solo llegaban a desabrocharse una prenda de ropa, sin llegar a quitarla del todo. Siempre llegaba un momento en el que sus cuerpos paraban antes de hora, se quedaban abrazadas, se acababan despidiendo.

Parecían estar esperando algún momento que no parecía llegar, y un día Korra simplemente no pudo más. Fue a la mansión muy temprano en la mañana, un día que sabía que Asami no iba a trabajar a la fábrica.

Asami se dispuso a abrir la puerta al oír el timbre, aún vestida con su elegante bata de dormir. Justo antes de abrirla se oyó una voz que dijo: "Asami, soy yo."

La ingeniera notó algo en la voz de Korra, y una sensación eléctrica viajó por todas las células de su cuerpo.

Al abrir la puerta se miraron fijamente, Korra la miraba con sus labios entreabiertos y parecía tener la respiración algo agitada. Asami se quedó paralizada al ver a la avatar acercándose a ella con esa mirada. Korra entró, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y empujó ligeramente a Asami contra la pared, la cual no parecía oponer resistencia alguna.

Asami instintivamente apoyó sus manos con las palmas abiertas contra la pared mientras Korra llevaba sus manos a las caderas de Asami y empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo.

"Asami… No sabes cómo te deseo…" Susurró al empezar a besar su cuello.

Asami echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole todo el espacio posible. Todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente receptivo. Una parte de ella agradecía que Korra hubiera dado ese paso, eran preciosos los momentos románticos que habían vivido hasta ahora, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que deseaban más, deseaban poder estar más unidas que nunca.

Una de las manos de Asami ahora sujetaba sensualmente la nuca de la avatar a la vez que jugaba con su pelo, mientras ésta seguía besando su cuello apasionadamente pero a un ritmo tan lento que parecía querer torturarla.

"Korra…" Dejó ir en un suspiro.

Korra lo tomó como una invitación para besarla en los labios. Los besos eran profundos, sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron, sus bocas se movían la una contra la otra como habían ido aprendiendo durante los últimos encuentros amorosos de ambas que habían ido subiendo de tono.

Asami se separó un instante para tomar algo de aire cuando notó la pierna de Korra entre las suyas, marcando un ritmo parecido al de sus besos. Podía notar la musculosa pierna presionando y masajeando su zona más sensible incluso a través de la ropa.

Cada una se había preguntado en sus momentos estando separadas como sería sentir todo aquello pero sin ropa, sin miedos, sin secretos. Quizás era momento de averiguarlo.

Asami reunió fuerzas para intentar hablar y finalmente entre pesadas respiraciones dijo: "Korra… Vamos a mi cama."

Korra se despegó de ella y empezó a andar hacia la habitación que se encontraba en el piso superior, cogió de la mano a Asami y ambas se apresuraron a ir hacia allí. Por el camino Asami rió totalmente ruborizada al ver que Korra tenía manchas de su pintalabios rojo por los labios y por todo alrededor de la boca. Incluso antes de entrar en la habitación ya habían empezado a quitarse la ropa, o al menos a intentarlo. La primera prenda víctima fue la chaqueta de Asami, seguida por las botas de Korra que acabaron rodando escaleras abajo.

Una vez en la cama ya estaban casi desnudas totalmente, excepto por la ropa interior. Korra fue la primera en sentarse seguida de Asami que se posicionó encima de ésta mientras la avatar le intentaba quitar la ropa interior lentamente, bajando el ritmo para poder disfrutar de cada centímetro de la piel de Asami. Ambas intercambiaban miradas llenas de pasión con un toque que rozaba la lascivia. Korra se deshizo de las dos últimas prendas que le impedían ver a Asami en todo su esplendor.

Korra acariciaba toda su piel, sus manos estudiaban delicadamente cada poro de su piel, desde los hombros, pasando por toda la espalda, hasta llegar a las perfectas nalgas de Asami; su cuerpo parecía estar esculpido por los dioses.

La Avatar comprobó el placer que sus movimientos habían causado en la joven ingeniera al oír su respiración acelerarse, mezclada entre unos leves quejidos que parecían ir in crescendo.

Asami, por otra parte, también había quitado como había podido la ropa interior de Korra y ahora contemplaba sus turgentes pechos. A su mirada la siguieron sus manos, que no pudieron evitar masajear y apretar con sus dedos aquellos pezones que suplicaban su tacto. Ahora Asami no era la única que no podía mantenerse en silencio, aunque Korra igualmente parecía tener algo más de control sobre sus gemidos.

Ambas se fundieron en un profundo beso con el que sus bocas abiertas chocaron al haberse incrementado el ritmo y la intensidad del intercambio.

Asami sentía como los labios de Korra se tragaban sus sensuales quejidos a la vez que notaba como las manos de esta viajaban más hacia abajo en su cuerpo, por debajo de sus nalgas y acariciaban sus muslos solo para volver hacia atrás en un movimiento en la que una de las manos de Korra encontró la zona más sensible de Asami, rozando con sus dedos los labios, intentando adentrarse suavemente en busca de su clítoris, que halló sin problemas, el cual empezó a masajear al ritmo que marcaban las caderas de Asami.

Al hacerlo, Asami mordió el labio inferior de Korra al separarse de un profundo beso y seguidamente dejó ir un leve grito de placer, más alto que los anteriores. Automáticamente sus caderas empezaron a moverse en sintonía con la mano de Korra, buscándola, pidiéndole que fuera más lejos.

"Korra…" Suspiraba Asami cerca del cuello de Korra, con su frente apoyada en su hombro.

"Asami…" Contestaba Korra más o menos de la misma manera. "¿Te gusta esto?"

Era una pregunta que realmente no necesitaba respuesta, pero Korra la preguntó casi sin pensar, por muchos motivos.

Asami jadeando, asintió levemente desde su posición en el hombro de Korra, levantando su frente ligeramente dar varios pequeños besos por toda la piel de la zona del cuello hasta el hombro.

"Sí… Me gusta mucho." Le susurró directamente al oído.

Korra se ruborizó fuertemente y sus ganas de conocer todos los rincones del cuerpo de Asami incrementaron profundamente.

Entonces Korra empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos.

"Estás muy húmeda…"

Solo un gemido como respuesta y unos brazos que se abalanzaron a abrazarla por su cuello. Esto hizo que sus cuerpos estuvieran mucho más pegados, y los pechos de ambas se encontraron empezándose a rozar acorde con los movimientos de ambas.

Cuando Korra hubo entrado más profundamente Asami dejó ir un quejido y sus caderas se ralentizaron por unos momentos para empezar a adaptarse a la habilidosa mano de la Avatar. Al cabo de unos instantes habían regresado a la rapidez y pasión anteriores, cuando Asami pidió entre jadeos: "Korra… Más."


	2. Chapter 2

Toda Tuya. 2

Asami pidió entre jadeos: "Korra… Más."

La sensual petición hizo que Korra obedeciera gustosamente. En uno de los movimientos en los que su mano se movía atrás y adelante siguiendo el ritmo de Asami, Korra añadió otro dedo, penetrándola con cuidado al principio, escuchando los gemidos de Asami. La avatar notaba una presión en sus brazos, que era provocada por la pasión de la ingeniera y parecía pedir más, se estaban acercando cada vez más a la cima del placer.

Los ojos de ambas estaban cerrados, los de Asami apretados como reacción a todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

"Sí… Así" Murmuraba entre algunos gemidos poco controlados, mientras sus caderas se movían para adaptarse a los habilidosos dedos de Korra que la estaba llevando a un sitio al que nunca había estado.

En medio de todos estos movimientos que incrementaban en intención y pasión Korra dijo: "Asami… No te imaginas cómo se siente… Estar dentro de ti…"

Los dedos de Korra entraban y salían con facilidad, ya que Asami estaba cada vez más húmeda. Seguían un ritmo ancestral, parecía ser algo conocido, pero era la primera vez que ambas compartían esa experiencia.

Los músculos de las piernas de Asami empezaban a acumular una cierta tensión, Korra podía notar que estaba cerca. Siguió moviendo su mano, tocando y apretando sensualmente los puntos concretos que había observado que tenían más efecto en la ingeniera.

Ésta ahora se aferraba a los hombros de la avatar como si de un bote salvavidas se tratara.

La mano libre de Korra sujetaba a Asami por la cintura de manera que los movimientos fueran más precisos, y no se perdiera el contacto y la posición que habían logrado. La mano otra seguía explorando el interior cálido de Asami. Su palma estaba en contacto con el clítoris y lo masajeaba en figuras circulares cada vez que insertaba sus dedos en su interior.

Asami entreabrió los ojos para mirar a Korra y seguidamente se fundieron en un apasionado beso donde sus lenguas se exploraron mutuamente envolviéndose y moviéndose a la vez, como si fueran una sola, de la misma manera de sus cuerpos.

Korra entonces penetró a Asami profundamente con sus dos dedos de tal manera que Asami se separó del beso para coger aire y seguidamente soltando un sonido de placer inteligible.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Korra.

La respuesta la obtuvo en las caderas de Asami, que se elevaban buscando es profundo contacto una vez más, y otra vez.

Mirándose a los ojos, con sus frentes en contacto, los dedos de Korra repitieron esa acción varias veces. Sus cuerpos se movían casi frenéticamente, la fragancia del sexo las embriagaba, sus almas estaban conectadas, y cada poro de su piel parecía entender esa conexión.

La mirada azul observaba aquel cuerpo perfecto, tan cerca del suyo, observaba como se convertían en una. Esa unión física era lo único que les faltaba por explorar después de haber estado tan unidas personal, y románticamente. "Asami, me encantas…" Cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo.

Korra beso el lóbulo de la oreja de Asami. "Te quiero…"

Asami sintió una explosión de placer y de liberación, su mente creyó separarse de su cuerpo material y volar. Sus manos seguían agarradas al fuerte cuerpo que la había tratado tan tiernamente, y que ahora la llevaba a otro terreno mucho más erótico de lo que jamás habría imaginado que compartiría con Korra cuando ambas se conocieron.

Korra acompañó las oleadas de placer del cuerpo de Asami, las cuales duraron algunos minutos hasta que fueron disminuyendo.

Después de esto, se susurraron tiernas palabras, y llegaron al reino de los sueños al cabo de unos minutos fundidas en un abrazo. Aunque en ningún sueño podrían sentirse mejor…

Al cabo de unas horas, dos horas, o quizás ocho horas… El tiempo no importaba.

Korra se despertó al sentir el contacto de unos tiernos labios en su cuello.

Rió ligeramente mientras se incorporaba. "Asami…" Dijo con voz algo somnolienta.

"Estás preciosa mientras duermes." Comentó la ingeniera.

"Tú lo estás siempre."

Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

Korra estaba medio dormida hasta que empezó a notar que Asami se movía para posicionarse encima de la Avatar.

Asami apoyó su peso en sus brazos y movió su torso de manera que sus pechos estuvieran en contacto. Eso, evidentemente, despertó a Korra de golpe.

"Oh…" Fue el único sonido que Korra supo emitir.

"Creo que ahora es el turno de alguien…" Dijo Asami algo juguetona.

Korra rió y entonces sus manos empezaron a explorar la espalda de Asami, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Los pezones de ambas se encontraron y se acariciaban mutuamente, poniéndose cada vez más tersos.

Se movían con lentitud, absorbiendo cada milésima de segundo de ese placer. Asami colocó una de sus piernas en medio de las de Korra, presionando su centro. La avatar respondió apretando sus nalgas con sus dos manos a la vez. Primero las apretó, acariciándolas fuertemente, despacio, después repitió esto a la vez que se movía contra la pierna de Asami. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de separación, con sus labios separados respiraban la una la respiración de la otra. Notaban su sensual aliento en la cara. Se acercaron de manera dolorosamente lenta para besarse, separando sus labios aún más, Korra levantó la cabeza de la cama para encontrarse con los labios de Asami, pero esta se acercó para apartarse justo antes del momento de contacto. Este pequeño juego frustró a la avatar a la vez que la excitó, y respondió apretando más las nalgas de Asami haciéndola gemir inesperadamente.

Asami tomó la iniciativa ahora y besó profundamente de manera repentina a una Korra despistada como venganza. Pudo sentir a Korra dentro de su boca y en sus labios gimiendo levemente en el beso.

Al separarse Asami se movió hacia abajo hasta que sus labios llegaron a la altura de uno de los pechos de Korra, y su mano al otro pecho. Primero dio pequeños besos en la parte superior, muy despacio, después besó el pezón y comprobó como la espalda de Korra se arqueaba ligeramente pidiendo más de ese sensual contacto. También puso sentir las manos de la Avatar en su cabeza, jugando con su pelo a la vez que le pedían que profundizara exploración de aquella zona sensible.

Entonces Asami lo envolvió con sus labios y succionó lenta pero apasionadamente. La cabeza de Korra se iba hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el colchón.

"Ah… Asami, me gusta como haces eso." Se esforzó en decir.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír pero sin parar de succionar la sensible zona de Korra. Después se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con su otro pecho, y cuando hubo dado la misma atención y cariño a ambos se levantó un momento para mirar a Korra a los ojos y sonrió a la avatar de medio lado de la manera más sensual que la Avatar había visto hasta entonces. Una de las manos de Asami se dirigió hacia el triángulo perfecto entre las piernas de Korra, y lo acarició, provocando en Korra algo excitante e inexplicable.

"¿Quieres?" Preguntó Asami, sonando un poco extraña, incluso algo indecisa, cosa que contrastaba con la sonrisa anterior.

Al percibir lo que Asami quería decir, Korra sintió una mezcla de impresión y emoción, casi parecida al miedo, lo cual no era posible porque sabía que en manos de Asami solo podría sentir cosas positivas. Pero al contemplar a Asami por unos segundos su cuerpo sintió nada más que excitación y ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Contestó en un suspiro: "Claro que sí."


	3. Chapter 3

Toda tuya 3

Asami empezó a dejar un rastro de besos por todo el abdomen musculado de la avatar. Sus labios repasaron cada centímetro de sus abdominales, memorizándolos. Entonces, lentamente, bajó hasta encontrarse de pleno con el centro de Korra delante de sus ojos, el aroma la embriagó. Sintió una sensación como unas punzadas de placer en su abdomen, una excitación inigualable.

"Korra…" Suspiró, haciendo que el aire al pronunciar su nombre rozara y acariciara aquella zona aún más sensible que sus pezones.

Con una mano acarició el perfecto triángulo, mientras su cara cada vez se acercaba más a los labios inferiores de Korra.

Las manos de la avatar estaban en su cabeza, que insistían en que se acercara más a su destino. Asami deseaba más que nada poder probar su sabor, quería comprobar si aquella maravillosa fragancia se correspondería también son el sabor de la esencia más profunda de la avatar.

Pero Asami quería hacerla esperar, quería prolongar el placer de Korra, no tenía prisa.

Con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar su clítoris, en pequeños círculos, masajeándolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Entonces plantó un beso en aquel punto que había acariciado.

"¡Oh dios!" Gimió Korra, ahora una de sus manos agarraba las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Sabes la de veces que he imaginado esto?" Decía Asami, acariciando la zona ahora con dos dedos extendidos, haciendo círculos más grandes, recogiendo su líquida esencia.

"Asami… Quiero que…" Sus palabras se frenaron al sentir como Asami introducía uno de sus dedos en su interior, entrando solo un poco al principio.

"¡Ah!... Sí…! Quiero que uses tu lengua también" Asami ahora introducía su dedo más profundamente, pero sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos, Korra enloquecía por momentos.

"Que impaciente eres…" Asami rió, usando sus labios para succionar ligeramente el clítoris, mientras seguía introduciendo su dedo buscando los rincones que le proporcionaban más placer a Korra.

"¿Te gusta… torturarme?" Korra intentó decir, entre jadeos, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado pero esta vez con un toque extremadamente seductor añadido a ella.

"¿Pero lo estás disfrutando, verdad?" Asami había retirado su dedo, y había lamido lo que había quedado en él.

"Korra…Sabes delicioso…" Dijo casi sin alzar la voz, pues ya se disponía a dar placer a la avatar como ésta le había pedido momentos atrás.

Asami usó primero la punta de su lengua para lamer en círculos alrededor del clítoris que estaba ahora más hinchado que antes.

"Oh, si…" Korra intentaba reprimir sus sensuales sonidos de placer.

Asami ahora usaba toda su lengua para explorar toda la zona exterior. Entonces usó su dedo para introducirlo más profundamente que antes. Lo hacía lentamente, notando la dulce presión en su dedo mientras que seguía jugando con el clítoris usando la punta de la lengua. Korra intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, a la vez que presionaba la cabeza de Asami contra su centro. Mantuvieron contacto visual hasta que Korra no pudo más y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el placer.

Asami retiró su dedo cuidadosamente, provocando un quejido en la Avatar solo para ser compensada seguidamente con dos habilidosos dedos de la ingeniera dentro de ella.

"¡OHH!" Exclamó sin poder evitar el inmenso placer que iba creciendo dentro de ella.

"¿Te gusta esto, Korra?" Preguntó en un susurro insoportablemente seductor.

"Nh…¡Ssi!" Fueron los únicos sonidos en respuesta, Asami sonrió. "Cada vez estas más mojada…"

Asami introducía sus dedos en ella ligeramente más profundo con cada movimiento, que Korra acompañaba con sus caderas. Si la ingeniera subía un poco la vista podía observar los perfectos abdominales de la Avatar moviéndose y tensándose cada vez más cuando más se acercaba a su clímax.

Asami succionó por última vez con sus labios y retiró su cara para poder colocar mejor su mano. A la vez que introducía sus dedos colocaba la palma de su mano contra todos los lugares sensibles del centro de la avatar, ella podía sentirla en todas partes. La ingeniera entonces acarició con su mano libre los abdominales de la avatar para seguir el rastro de su mano con sus labios, saboreando la deliciosa textura de aquella piel perfecta.

Entonces Korra usó todas sus fuerzas para mirar a Asami. Sus caderas se empezaban a mover de manera descontrolada y subían separándose de la cama.

Asami subió todo su cuerpo sin cesar los movimientos de su mano para encontrarse cara a cara a meros centímetros de su amada. Se besaron apasionadamente como pudieron, entre jadeos, mientras sus movimientos se tornaban frenéticos. Asami le susurró, mirándola a los ojos con la mirada nublada por el placer: "Korra…Me encanta estar dentro de ti."

Un último movimiento llevó a Korra al orgasmo agarrando a Asami por la espalda con sus manos y aferrándose a sus hombros, a la vez que ésta podía notar perfectamente como las oleadas de placer contraían las paredes del interior de Korra alrededor de sus dedos. Ambas siguieron sincronizadas hasta los últimos dulces espasmos. Asami, con su mano libre, acariciaba la frente de la Avatar con minuciosa calma y le intentaba ordenar cariñosamente los mechones de pelo que se habían despeinado durante los últimos instantes. Entonces hizo un ademán de retirar sus dedos del interior de Korra pero ésta la frenó, colocando su mano encima de la de Asami.

"No… Quédate así un poco más." Asami pareció algo sorprendida. "A mí también me gusta sentirte dentro…" Dijo sonriendo levemente con un hilo de voz y una expresión de aparente timidez. "Por favor."

Asami sonrió de igual manera. "Claro." Dijo justo antes de besar sus labios suavemente.

Ambas se quedaron contemplándose la una a la otra durante unos minutos; Asami estaba casi totalmente encima de Korra y su melena azabache caía sobre la almohada al lado de la cara de a Acatar, sus cabellos se juntaban y se mezclaban confundiendo las diferentes tonalidades como si fueran uno solo. Korra hizo una especie de trenza bastante suelta usando mechones de ambas, conectándolas aún más. Asami la observaba, sin saber que decir, sin saber si había algo que decir. No hacían falta palabras. Noto como Korra usaba sus manos para suavemente retirar la suya, provocando un suave quejido al hacerlo. Asami se excitó incluso al oír tan leve sonido, y se excitó aún más al ver a Korra llevarse su mano a los labios para besarlos y lamer su propia esencia delicadamente sin ninguna prisa. Podía notar el suave contacto de la lengua de Korra resiguiendo la forma de sus dedos, por unos momentos no los movió y la dejó a ella hacer, aunque al cabo de un rato no pudo evitar empezar a acariciar con ellos los tiernos labios de la Avatar. Ambas estaban embriagadas por el intenso e indescriptiblemente tentador olor.

Korra guió los dedos de Asami con sus manos para que los introdujera ligeramente dentro de su boca, explorando su interior delicadamente, rozando su húmeda lengua. Después de esto cerraba sus labios alrededor de los dedos de Asami, humedeciéndolos y provocando una sensación algo parecida a cuando Asami los había introducido dentro de Korra, y había notado sus espasmos durante el orgasmo. Era algo parecido, más suave y más lento, pero Asami notaba que su excitación y su deseo estaban alcanzando nuevos niveles. Notaba como ciertas partes de su cuerpo parecían calentarse, notaba una especie de nerviosismo y anticipación en su vientre y entre sus piernas sentía como una humedad empezaba a generarse.

"Korra…" Dejó ir en un suspiro libidinoso mientras observaba como la Avatar repetía la rutina por última vez con sus labios alrededor de los dedos que la habían proporcionado tal placer. Korra respondió a esa llamada acercando a Asami cuidadosamente con sus manos y besándola lentamente al principio, abriendo su boca con su lengua para encontrar la de la ingeniera, y se movieron en círculos una alrededor de la otra cada vez con más intensidad. Asami pudo comprobar el rastro de la esencia íntima de Korra aún en sus labios. Cada mínimo detalle la llevaba un nivel superior de excitación. Con sus manos en los fuertes hombros de la Avatar parecía pedirle algo con unos masajes sensuales. Korra pareció entender el mensaje y agarró a Asami de repente por las nalgas levantándolas a las dos a la vez hasta que llegaron a quedarse de rodillas la una en frente de la otra.

El aura romántica se había tornado algo más salvaje y erótica. Mientras Korra seguía masajeando las nalgas de Asami y escuchando sus leves gemidos, le dijo en un susurro: "Ponte mirando a la pared."

Asami obedeció confiando totalmente en ella. Sabía que Korra no haría nada si viera que ella no estaba a gusto con la situación. Y Asami en esos momentos estaba mucho más que a gusto con la situación.

De rodillas y con su frente pegada a la pared Asami en seguida notó las fuertes manos de Korra apoderándose de sus pechos desde atrás. Sintió la presión de los pechos de Korra contra su espalda, mientras ésta intentaba disminuir todo el espacio que había entre ellas. Asami llevó todo su pelo a un lado para que Korra pudiera besar su cuello y su hombro libremente. Korra sintió como una de las manos de la ingeniera se aferraba a su pelo mientras la presión de sus besos contra la piel de Asami se incrementaba.

"Asami, eres preciosa…" Le susurraba al oído.

"Quiero hacerte el amor como tú me lo has hecho a mí." Le hablaba sensualmente mientras movía sus caderas y apretaba su centro contra las nalgas de Asami, quien dejó escapar un gritito ahogado de placer.

"Quiero encontrar la manera de darte aún más placer…" Mordió ligeramente el hombro de la ingeniera quien respondió agarrando una de las manos de Korra y apartándola de su pecho para llevarla hasta el punto que requería su atención.

Korra rió en el cuello de Asami, al ver la rapidez con la que Asami llevó su mano hasta su clítoris. "No vayas tan rápido… Acabamos de empezar."

Asami no sabía hasta qué punto podría aguantar todo aquello que la Avatar tenía preparado para ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Con Asami contra la pared Korra empezó a besar su espalda, con una de sus manos jugueteando con un pezón y la otra cerca de uno de los puntos G de la ingeniera, volviéndola loca. Asami ya llevaba mucho rato demasiado excitada por todo lo que habían hecho y no sabría si podría aguantar mucho.

"Korra…" Le suplicaba, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y en círculos buscando aquella mano merodeadora.

Korra dejó ir una risita y entonces apartó sus dos manos, y las puso en las nalgas de Asami, debajo de su cuerpo, apretándolas y masajeándolas torturando aún más a la joven ingeniera que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, jadeando cada vez más entrecortadamente.

Una de las manos de Korra se adentró y buscó el centro cálido y húmedo de Asami, el cual no le costó mucho encontrar. Al notar el contacto, Asami gimió ampliamente y se movió instintivamente para dejar paso a la mano de Korra.

"Oh sí…" Soltaba Asami, mientras sin darse cuenta acariciaba ella uno de sus propios pechos y se apoyaba contra la pared con la otra mano.

Korra se deleitaba con esta visión que tenía delante de ella. Susurrándole a Asami al cuello le preguntó: "Que quieres que haga ahora, Asami?" Su mano hacia círculos y se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, desde su clítoris hasta la entrada de la vagina, extendiendo toda la humedad de manera uniforme y haciendo que Asami estuviera cada vez más excitada.

"Hm…tus dedos…Dentro de mí." Se esforzaba en decir entre jadeos.

"¿Así?" Korra había comprobado que la zona estaba lo suficientemente lubricada y entonces la penetró con dos dedos hasta el fondo.

"¡OH!" Gritó Asami, con lo que parecía un sonido de placer y quizás algo de molestia.

Korra inmediatamente preguntó, dejando sus dedos donde estaban para no causar alguna molestia añadida: "¿Estás bien?"

"No pares, Korra…" Asami ahora había levantado su cuerpo de la cama con lo cual Korra tenía espacio para moverse y darle placer con total libertad.

Con una mano iba insertando dos dedos dentro de Asami, a la velocidad que las caderas de ella le marcaban, y con su otra mano había rodeado la cintura de Asami acariciando todo su abdomen y después acariciando cada una de sus piernas, después las ingles.

A Asami la excitaba muchísimo notar la mano de Korra desde atrás, no solo sentía una plenitud dentro de ella cada vez que la Avatar se movía en su interior sino que notaba la presión que hacia su brazo en las nalgas con cada movimiento.

Una mano se movía hacia dentro y hacia fuera, seguidamente, cada vez más rápido, intentando llegar a más sitios dentro suyo. Otra mano acariciaba en círculos imperfectos su sensible clítoris que ahora se encontraba algo más hinchado de lo normal.

La inmensidad del placer había hecho que Asami sintiera que no podía sostener casi su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Korra, lo cual fue aprovechado por ésta para poder besar su cuello.

"Ah, Korra…nghh" Decía en suspiros una Asami altamente ruborizada.

El ritmo había incrementado, Korra cada vez ejercía más presión con sus dedos. Las nalgas de Asami rebotaban ligeramente con cada golpe.

Asami sujetaba con fuerza clavando sus uñas en el brazo de Korra que le rodeaba la cintura y la atraía hacia ella, haciendo más fácil el movimiento y evitando que Asami cayera sobre la cama.

"Te tengo, déjate llevar." Le dijo cariñosamente Korra.

El cuerpo de Asami pareció entender perfectamente esas palabras porque entonces empezó a elevar sus caderas cada vez más con cada vaivén, sintiendo aún más fuerte los dedos de su amada dentro de ella. Todo se volvía más rápido, Korra sentía que su brazo iba a fallarle en algún momento pero siguió el ritmo de las caderas frenéticas de Asami.

Hubo un instante casi incalculable en el que los movimientos de Asami cesaron casi por completo, solo para apreciar totalmente la plenitud con la que Korra la había llenado. Sintió el último movimiento en lo más profundo de su centro, y la tensión sexual que había ido acumulando de pronto se liberó, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera navegando en lo más profundo del mar y volando a la velocidad de la luz entre las nubes.

Korra la sostenía, besaba sus hombros delicadamente, y acompañaba a Asami en cada sacudida de placer.

Al cabo de unos instantes Korra dejó que ambas cayeran a la cama mientras aún tenía a Asami asegurada entre sus brazos.

Asami estaba tan exhausta que solo pudo acariciar a Korra una vez más, y quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos semanas intensas Korra y Asami habían vuelto a su mida habitual, pero ahora disfrutando de su nueva faceta como pareja. Y seguían explorando su faceta como amantes.

Korra un buen día le había sugerido de comprar un juguete sexual, a lo que Asami primeramente se había negado, aparentemente descontenta con el hecho pero a la vez algo interesada en la idea, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Eso pensaba la Avatar.

"Asami… No es que nos falte ni nos sobre nada." Intentaba explicarle con tacto.

"Solo es probar algo nuevo, experimentar juntas." Le sonreía de la manera que solo ella sabía hacer y sabía que eso ablandaba un poco a Asami.

"Oh. Siempre me haces eso." Rió Asami. "Pero ya te dije, no sé si estoy muy convencida."

"Hm…Lo sé, pero podemos probarlo, si no te gusta no lo hacemos." Le hablaba cariñosamente.

"Si me lo dices así no me puedo negar." Dijo ahora, medio convencida. "¿Pero que es lo que te gustaría probar exactamente?"

Korra levantó una ceja y miró a Asami con una sonrisa juguetona de medio lado.

Asami le contestó levantando una ceja ella también, pero a modo de respuesta sarcástica.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Asami no sabía si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

"Pues había pensado en algo así para tener las manos libres, ¿No sería genial?" Sonrió ampliamente.

Asami pensó en lo ridículo de la situación y del objeto en sí y lo incómoda que se sentía solo con la idea en mente.

"Korra, no sé…" Estaba visiblemente decaída. "¿Realmente crees que lo necesitamos? ¿No te gusto tal y como soy?" Korra había podido comprobar durante las últimas semanas que pese a la gran belleza y elegancia de la ingeniera ésta no tenía la mejor autoestima del mundo, y tenía unas profundas inseguridades en cuanto a su apariencia y su atractivo en general.

"Asami, eres perfecta tal y como eres. Y si la perfección absoluta no existe pues tu estarías bien cerca de ella." Intentaba animarla. "Tranquila, no tenemos por qué usar nada. Yo solo quería probar algo contigo pero si a ti no te interesa pues a mí tampoco." Sonrió sinceramente, mirando a Asami a los ojos y rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Acabaron abrazadas besándose tiernamente, olvidando todo ese asunto.

Al cabo de unos días Asami recordó la cara de ilusión de Korra al hablar del juguete y fue a una tienda en una de sus tardes libres en busca de uno. Ella era la que había dicho que no, pero Korra había tenido tanta ilusión con eso y aún más, había sido tan comprensiva con ella que Asami no pudo más que caer en la tentación a pesar de sus dudas iniciales.

Intentando superar toda la vergüenza del mundo, que ahora se concentraba en su persona, entró en aquella tienda con el propósito de comprar el juguete sexual perfecto para sorprender a su amada Korra.

Una vez dentro de la tienda empezó a ver toda clase de aparatos la mayoría de los cuales no quería imaginar ni para que los usaba la gente. Totalmente aterrorizada quiso girar sobre su propio eje y huir de allí, cuando un hombre con un tono de voz algo agudo y un andar un poco exagerado le dio la bienvenida.

"Hola cariño, ¿Qué deseabas?" Le sonrió amigablemente.

"Eh-esto…Hola" Tartamudeó inicialmente Asami, provocando una expresión graciosa en el propietario.

"Mi pareja me habló de un…" Intentó recordar la palabra. "Dildo, para usarlo teniendo las manos libres." Intento explicar, sin morirse de vergüenza.

El propietario ahogó una risita y le preguntó: "¿De qué tipo lo queréis? Y, ¿No sería mejor que lo vinierais a comprar las dos juntas?"

Se miraron sin decir nada.

"Perdona, he asumido que tu pareja era una mujer. ¿Es cierto?"

"S-sí, sí." Respondió. "Lo he venido a comprar yo porque quería darle la sorpresa. Era yo la que no lo quería inicialmente, pero al final he pensado que podría probarlo…" Empezó a explicarle sin saber por qué.

El propietario sonrió al ver que por fin obtenía algo de información.

"Ah-hah. Ya veo." Frunció el ceño levemente pareciendo estar pensativo. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a buscar algo.

"¿De qué tamaño y de qué tipo lo quieres?" Preguntó alzando la voz dándole la espalda, desde la otra punta de la tienda.

Asami se apresuró a acercarse, ya que se había quedado parada en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer.

"Pues no lo sé… No tengo mucha idea sobre esto. ¿De qué tipos y tamaños hay?" Preguntó, viendo como el hombre se acercaba con media docena de objetos.

"Éste es el preferido de muchas mujeres que vienen a mi tienda, lo llamamos Jumbo Placer." Asami lo vio tan desmesuradamente grande que la cara que puso fue suficiente para advertir al propietario de la respuesta.

"Vale, ya veo que este no…" Lo apartó y le enseñó otro mucho más sofisticado y de unos colores muy vivos, si fuera un animal de la selva seguramente sería venenoso, pensó Asami.

"¿Cómo funciona ese?" Preguntó sin quererlo saber realmente.

El propietario la miró algo frustrado, y apartó aquel y otros que tenía preparados en la mesa justo detrás suyo.

Asami entonces vio uno pequeño y sencillo, de color morado y liso. Sin sofisticaciones extrañas ni formas exuberantes. Fue el primero que vio que pareció asustarle menos. El propietario, como buen vendedor que era, notó el cambio en la expresión de Asami y siguió su mirada.

"Ese es un five purple, de la talla S." Le comentó. Asami imaginó a Korra llevándolo y usándolo con ella, y de repente se vio con ganas de probarlo más que nunca antes.

"Me lo llevo." Sonrió tímidamente.

"Aquí tienes el arnés, es sencillo de colocar, ya veréis." Le explicó con una mirada amable.

Colocando ambos objetos en una bolsa le hizo una última pregunta. "¿Te gustaría comprar algún lubricante?"

Asami se sonrojó profundamente y le respondió conteniendo una sonrisa: "Eso no hará falta, de momento, gracias."

Asami llegó a casa, encontró a Korra jugando con Naga en la puerta principal, esperándola.

"¡Asami!" Sonrió ampliamente al verla, y se levantó corriendo para abrazarla.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste hoy más tarde?" Preguntó.

Asami levantó la bolsa que llevaba y le contestó con una voz en la que Korra pudo notar algo de erotismo: "Compré algo para las dos."

Korra la miró sorprendida, pensando si se trataba realmente de lo que tenía en mente.

"¿Es…?"

"Sí."

"Espero que le des un buen uso, Avatar Korra. Después de la vergüenza que he tenido que pasar…" Bromeó Asami mientras entraba en casa.

A lo que Korra contestó orgullosa y expectante: "Solo espera y verás."


	5. Chapter 5

Toda tuya 5

Korra estaba en el baño intentando colocarse el dildo, pero no se aclaraba mucho con el arnés. Un poco avergonzada y con el orgullo algo tocado salió con la intención de pedirle ayuda a Asami.

Ésta se encontraba estirada en la cama con su bata de noche semi transparente con la que Korra la encontraba tremendamente sexy. Cuando vio a Korra salir del baño se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, mirando como llevaba el dildo en una mano y el arnés en otra.

"No rías…" Refunfuñó.

"¿La gran Avatar Korra no puede colocarse un arnés?" Bromeaba Asami mientras se acercaba hacia ella con un andar seductor.

Asami se quitó la bata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se quedó desnuda totalmente delante de la mirada sorprendida de Korra, quien se había quedado sin palabras de repente. La ingeniera le quitó los artilugios y se dispuso a colocárselos.

"Date la vuelta." Le dijo acercándose a su oído.

Korra totalmente sonrojada obedeció, empezando a notar la excitación creciendo en su interior. Seguidamente notó los pezones de Asami en su espalda, y notó como se le acercaba tanto que quedó pegada a su espalda, con sus pechos presionados en ella. Sintió sus manos colocándole el dildo, pasándole las tiras del arnés por las nalgas y atándolo bien. Asami lo hizo con tanta facilidad que parecía que no era la primera vez que ataba algo así.

"Y eras tú la que tenía dudas sobre esto…" Le comentó Korra, girando sobre sí misma para encontrarse de frente con el maravilloso cuerpo de su amante.

"Es lo que tiene ser ingeniera… Tengo practica en según qué cosas." Afirmó, levantando una ceja y observando abiertamente como le quedaba a Korra la nueva adquisición erótica.

"Te queda bien ese color." Dijo Asami conteniendo una risita.

"No hace gracia…" Contestó Korra intentando sonar algo seria, mientras aún estaba algo sonrojada.

Asami se acercó y tomó la cara de la Avatar, atrayéndola hacia ella. Le dio un besito tierno y le susurró: "Es cierto… Ese arnés negro de cuero te queda de muerte." Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su mirada al arnés. La agarró por las tiras que pasaban por las nalgas y la apretó contra su cuerpo, seguidamente notó como el dildo acarició la parte interior de sus piernas y se escondió justo debajo de la zona más íntima de Asami. Ésta entonces separó un poco sus piernas y notó como la textura del objeto acariciaba levemente su clítoris. Korra notó este movimiento y ejerció más presión en el clítoris de Asami, quien empezó a mover sus caderas levemente, casi imperceptible desde fuera, pero Korra lo notó perfectamente.

Asami ahora había encontrado los firmes pechos de la Avatar y estaba jugando con ellos, llenando sus palmas con esos deliciosos pezones. Mientras, Korra, había colocado sus manos en las caderas de Asami y miraba hacia abajo fijamente observando la zona donde sus cuerpos se unían y se empezaban a acostumbrar a la presencia de ese nuevo objeto. Mirando atentamente intentaba pensar en las maneras que podría usarlo para darle placer a Asami.

La ingeniera se percató de la intensa atención que Korra estaba prestando a esa zona y soltó una suave risita que captó la atención de Korra, quien la miró a los ojos para seguidamente fundirse en un repentino y apasionado beso en el que ambas abrieron sus bocas y tomaron cada una en su interior la lengua de la otra, fundiéndose en una sola. Pasaron unos momentos así, su pasión incrementando hasta tal punto que Korra tomó una de las piernas de Asami y pasó su brazo por debajo de ésta, colocándola alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Korra" Intentaba decir, entre besos, al notar como la Avatar repetía lo mismo con la otra pierna, y la llevaba hasta que la espalda de Asami tocó la pared. La ingeniera se notaba cada vez más húmeda, sentía una sensación palpitante en su clítoris. Necesitaba que Korra la tomara, ahí y en ese momento.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntaba Korra, embriagada totalmente por el olor del sexo de Asami. Vio que la humedad de Asami estaba empezando a empapar el dildo y siguió con sus movimientos para aplicar presión con este en las zonas erógenas exteriores de la ingeniera.

Asami tenía las piernas totalmente abiertas, y abrazaba con ellas el cuerpo de la Avatar, notaba sus fuertes brazos sujetándola. No podía estar más lista que en ese momento.

Con sus manos sujetándose en el cuello de Korra, sus pechos en contacto, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas dejó ir un suspiro seductor: "Tómame… Soy toda tuya."

Asami echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que tocó la pared, al notar como Korra empezaba a introducir el dildo en su vagina. Los primeros centímetros los introdujo lentamente, cuando estaba por la mitad Korra miró a Asami en busca de alguna señal. Ésta separó aún más sus piernas y movió sus caderas contra la Avatar, lo que entendió como una señal para que siguiera. Una vez la había penetrado con el dildo entero ambas se quedaron casi paradas por unos instantes, adaptándose a la forma y masa que ahora estaba por completo en el interior de Asami. Ambas intentaban reflexionar, dentro de lo poco que podían pensar racionalmente ahora sus cabezas, en si les estaba gustando lo que estaban sintiendo. De momento ninguna de las dos hizo ademán de querer parar, principalmente Asami, a quien Korra estaba prestando total atención para poder darle lo que deseara en cada momento.

Reanudando los movimientos de caderas suavemente, Korra empezó a besar el cuello de Asami, mientras le preguntaba entre sonoros besos: "¿Estás bien?..." Escuchó un gemido profundo. "¿Quieres seguir?" Le susurraba, besando su cuello cada vez más apasionadamente, en una lenta tortura. "¿Qué quieres que haga, Asami?"

A la vez que Korra hacia estas preguntas en un tono exageradamente seductor, retiraba el dildo casi por completo solo para volverlo a introducir, notando como cada vez el movimiento era algo más suave y fluido dado a la abundante humedad de Asami.

Asami había perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar así que le intentó demostrar a Korra que quería que siguiera exactamente así, atrayéndola más profundamente con sus piernas hacia ella, haciendo que el dildo llegara algo más profundo que las veces anteriores, con lo que ambas intentaron reprimir sonidos de placer. Asami sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, pero intentaba aguantar con todas sus fuerzas para alargar el placer que le proporcionaba Korra con cada apasionado empujón hacia ella.

"Asami, cada momento que paso contigo… Siento como si nada más existiera en el mundo aparte de nosotras dos." Las palabras de Korra añadían nuevas y más profundas emociones al momento, Asami notaba como si cada silaba pronunciada resonara también en los músculos de su cuerpo.

Agarró a Asami por las nalgas, sujetando todo el peso del cuerpo de la ingeniera con sus fuertes brazos. Cada vez que introducía el dildo profundamente apretaba a la vez sus nalgas, hasta que notó que las piernas de Asami empezaban a temblar ligeramente y los movimientos de sus caderas se volvieron más exigentes. "Tu cuerpo me vuelve loca…"

Sus eróticos gemidos cada vez eran más prominentes, Korra quiso intentar saborearlos con sus labios como si de algo material se tratara. La Avatar sentía que Asami estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, empezó a mover sus caderas en unos perfectos movimientos circulares para que Asami pudiera sentirla en todas partes, y sin perder la posición que las mantenía unidas.

Asami se aferraba a su espalda, sin darse cuenta empezó a arañar la preciosa piel morena de Korra al estar intentando aguantar más tiempo aquel placer que incrementaba.

"Korra… Oh..! Dame más…" Gemía Asami, llevando sus dientes al hombro de Korra que tenía más cerca y mordiéndolo. Los movimientos de sus caderas eran cada vez más rápidos, y cuando Korra notó que las manos de Asami se quedaban clavadas en su espalda y oyó como ésta tomaba aire a la vez que todo su cuerpo parecía concentrar toda su energía en el concreto vaivén de sus caderas Korra la penetró por última vez hasta el fondo y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Asami explotaba en un inmenso orgasmo. Korra empezó a ralentizar pero entonces escuchó: "Hmm aún no!..." Asami sentía como sus espasmos no cesaban y aún sentía una necesidad en su sexo que le pedía más, tuvo unas sacudidas más y llegó a un segundo orgasmo, seguido del primero. Korra acompañaba cada pequeño movimiento de Asami, y al cabo de unos minutos cuando se hubo relajado casi por completo, sin mover el dildo ni cambiar de posición llevó a Asami hasta la cama y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama a la vez que sacaba cuidadosamente el dildo del interior de Asami, comprobando el estado en el que había quedado todo recubierto por la esencia liquida y embriagante del sexo.

Asami acariciaba los fuertes brazos de Korra, mientras ésta se estiraba a su lado en la cama, que imaginaba estarían algo cansados después de haber sostenido su cuerpo frenético durante tanto rato.

"Ha sido increíble…" Susurró una vez tuvo a la Avatar a escasos centímetros de su cara. "Te amo…" Pronunció Asami esas palabras, seguidas de un beso contra los tiernos labios de Korra. Ambas sonrieron en el beso. "Yo también te amo…" Dijo Korra, acercando peligrosamente una de sus manos al clítoris de Asami, lo cual le hizo generar un leve quejido. Asami seguía acariciando sus brazos, y Korra había encontrado una esencia de la cual adoraba su sabor, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevársela a los labios y probarla. Se besaron y compartieron el sabor durante unos instantes que se les antojaron eternos. Y al cabo de un rato Asami simplemente dijo, añadiendo un poco de comicidad al momento: "Pues no ha estado nada mal el cacharrito este." Korra rompió en una carcajada, y ambas se abrazaron alegradas de haber descubierto aquel aparato pero sobretodo, de poder compartir experiencias de este tipo juntas.

Entonces fue el turno de carcajearse de Asami al oír la proposición indecente de Korra: "Ahora nos falta hacerlo en un lugar público…"


End file.
